


the girl is choosing between you

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Green Wing
Genre: Cheating, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: Guy and Holly might have, if you accept deleted scenes as canon, slept together. Without hair dye Mackenzie has dark hair. Who's to say the kid isn't half Swiss?
Relationships: Holly Hawkes/Guy Secretan, Holly Hawkes/Mac Macartney





	the girl is choosing between you

It’s a mistake and Guy knows it’s a mistake while it’s happening which is rare. It’s usually afterwards that he knows, and even rarer that he acts on the knowledge of the mistake. Even now, he’s not reacting to the realisation, and this is probably the biggest mistake he’s ever made. Holly is here and willing, and Guy knows he absolutely shouldn’t but right now can’t find it within himself to stop. 

His best mate's fiance shows up at his place, quite drunk, and kisses him. He’s not proud of himself, not really, and there are a few steps in between her showing up and the kiss. 

Holly is very drunk when she arrives and Guy gets with the programme. Within an hour he’s drunk so much so fast that he’s almost as drunk as her, and along with that he’s about as coherent as she is. He thinks he understands what she’s rambling about when she tells him that she doesn’t want what Mac wants. Though, when she immediately changes her mind on that, he wonders what he missed. Maybe she does want the whole package, you know marriage and kids. Guy thinks of himself as an understanding bloke, and does know how to be sympathetic even when he doesn't necessarily want to get whoever he’s talking to into bed, so he makes appropriate noises and says the right things and Holly keeps talking. She keeps talking up to the point when she kisses him. And the lack of understanding he felt before is nothing to how he feels now. She’s kissing him, the whole thing doesn’t really make sense, and he’s kissing back. He knows he shouldn’t be kissing Holly. Shouldn’t be kissing his best friend's girl, but maybe it’s ok, because she kissed him. Mac’ll understand.

Guy wakes up in bed next to Holly. They’re both naked, and all evidence points to them having done slightly more than just kiss before passing out. He’s very hungover and doesn’t really want the onslaught of memories rushing to the forefront of his mind with a vengeance. Mac might not blame him for the kiss, but the blame for moving to the bedroom is entirely on Guy. no one will be particularly happy with their non-decision to not use a condom. Not a decision, because there is no train of thought leading to that decision, no conscious thought that brings them to not doing, just idiocy. Guy regrets the night before, and not just because of the hangover. 

Holly tells him they should never tell Mac and he is very happy to agree. He goes to work and behaves as if nothing happened. He absolutely spent the night totally alone. Drinking very very heavily. Entirely and completely alone. Not that he really needs a cover story; Mac doesn’t ask about his night and Guy doesn't tell. 

With time he forgets that, he is the reason for Mac's break up with Holly. Or one of the reasons, he knows there are many. He also forgets that he and Holly ever slept together. She gets a job elsewhere so he never sees the woman who broke his best friends heart, and that’s for the best and sort of the end of it. 

Sue White finds ginger hair dye in Holly’s locker and all of Guy’s careful memory wipes are for naught. The (incredibly flimsy, essentially translucent) scales fall from his mind's eye and he remembers that night. All thought of never talking about that night gone, and he rushes to find her before she leaves the hospital for good for a second time. 

He is, ever so slightly, too late. She’s gone, and he could have this conversation over the phone but it doesn't feel right to do so. Besides, if Holly wanted Mackenzie to know his dad, she’d have told him. If the kid wasn’t actually a ploy to dad trap Mac, she’d have let Guy know he had a son. If Mackenzie is even his son. 

He’s not sure what he’s feeling. He might not be a dad. He might be devastated. 

Yesterday he wasn’t a dad. He woke up this morning not a dad. He’s leaving work, also not a dad. After all, you can’t miss what you never had.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere on the s2 dvds there is a deleted scene in which Guy and Holly talk. I can't find the scene again, so I'm working from memory and I believe it's suggested they slept together once. There are many innacuracies here, why did Holly and Mac break up, the age of their supposed kid, I can only apologise. 
> 
> Some of the sentence structures in this fic are borrowed from Victoria Wood's excellent dinerladie. is this a deliberate nod, like the canteen uniforms in Green Wing? who knows, certainly not me. 
> 
> Green Wing belongs to Channel 4.  
> Title is from Sparks This Town Ain't Big Enough. Because, as I've said before, I struggle with titles.


End file.
